


For Better or For Worse

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Guardian Angels, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Poetry, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., Scene: The Ark (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Aziraphale is a Guardian, Crowley is beginning to understand what that means.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494473
Kudos: 8





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God’s hardest decision](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539911) by wheeloffortune-design. 



> This will make more sense if you read the oneshot inspiration. The emotional aspects are great. <3
> 
> The series is also inspired by the '(Good Omens) God created The Flood due to sickness' trope in general and the struggle with trying to find a morally acceptable explanation of The Flood in any form yet still trying to write 'Fix-Its Of Sorts' or give (find) a logical explanation for God's actions regardless.

Aziraphale is a Guardian.

Aziraphale is _still_ a Guardian.

Crowley’s not sure how he didn’t notice it before.

Aziraphale standing on the ship’s bow.

Guarding, _Protecting_

Now that Crowley is listening

He can hear the pleas from Noah

For others to listen to him,

To get on board the ark

See how people turn away

An Angel’s whispers in their ears

On their tongue, in their minds

Lies, they say, Foolishness

They laugh off Noah’s warnings

While Aziraphale watches on

Eyes full of despair, of _regret_

Yet firm in his position

His position to _Protect_

Aziraphale is doing this

Making the impossible choice

And it’s tearing him apart

**Author's Note:**

> Side head canon:  
> Read a post on Tumblr that talked about how dying isn't what Crowley was saving Aziraphale from. Crowley saved Aziraphale from killing, from hurting people. So head canon for this fic is that this was the moment Crowley decided to save Aziraphale from impossible choices, although I mostly got that idea after I wrote all of this.  
> -  
> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
